


The Holiday Spirit

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Jack and Sean have an encounter with a holiday spirit at Frank's house on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	The Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Sean have an encounter with a holiday spirit at Frank's house on Christmas Eve

Danny and Linda's house

Come on Sean,, Jack yells,,we are going to be late

I'm coming,,Sean says,, I don't see why we have to go to Grandpa's house tonight,,it's Christmas Eve

Mom is at work and dad took an extra shift for tonight,,Jack says gruffly,,I wish we could stay home too

Frank's house

Hey boys,, Frank says, I know that you would like to be at home tonight but your mom is working and your dad took a tour until midnight so I want you to to watch tv ,, eat pizza and just relax

Frank and Henry go to bed early

Hey Sean,, Jack says,,let's go get ready for bed in Uncle Jamie old bedroom

As the boys are getting ready for bed they hear a voice singing

Jack,,Sean says,, did you leave the radio on? 

I was going to ask you if you did? Jack replies

Maybe it was Pop,, Sean says as he gets into his sleep clothes

I don't hear it now,, Jack says

Must have been the wind,, Sean says with a laugh

The voice is heard again and this time it is closer

I think we should tell Gramps about this,, Sean says

Sean and Jack go to Frank's room

Gramps. Sean says,,we hate to bother you but we keep hearing s voice singing

That is just the voice of the holiday spirit,, Frank says

The holiday spirit,,Sean says,,what's that

Well you know how your mom always hums when she is happy and working,, Frank asks,, especially when it is Christmas time

Yes,, Jack and Sean says

That's the holiday spirit,, Frank says

But why do we hear it here,, Sean says but not at home when she is there

Because we miss her when she is gone but not when she is home,, Jack says

That night Sean and Jack Reagan fall asleep to the singing of the holiday spirit,,which they both believe to be their mothers love

Merry Christmas to everyone and blessings abound


End file.
